Pups In Over Their Heads
Our story opens at the Pup Park where Ryder and the pups are enjoying some free time. Ryder has brought along a tennis ball launcher that Rocky built to give the pups some exercise. "Alright, whose next" Ryder asks. Smoky yells "ME" and takes his place at the launch line. Ryder presses down on the launch button and a tennis ball goes flying through the air. Smoky takes off like a rocket and leaps into the air to grab the ball, much to the cheering of the other pups. "Nice catch Smoky" Rocky says. "Thanks bro" Smoky replies back. "Next up is Kailey" Ryder says. "Watch this Smoky" Kailey says. "Ready?" Ryder asks. "Go for it Ryder" Kailey says. He launches the next ball and Kailey literally flies through the air following the ball. She is able to grab it out of the air and returns to Ryder. Ryder looks at his watch and tells the pups "OK pups, time to head back to the lookout". The pups of course want to play all day but know duty calls. The group all head back to the lookout where Ryder brings out lunch. "Pups, I have a meeting with Mayor Goodway later on so stay close to the lookout in case I need you" Ryder says. "Sure thing Ryder" Chase says. After lunch, Ryder hops on his ATV and heads to city hall to meet with the mayor. Smoky and Kailey ask if they can go down to the beach for a little while. Chase tells them to go ahead, "but stay close by in case we need you" our police pup says. The two pups head down the driveway to the beach for some fun. They start out by splashing each other in the waves and watching the ships from the dock. "Kailey, why don't we go over to North beach and check out that pirate cavern Ryder and the pups found" Smokey says. "But didn't Chase tell us to stay close by?" Kailey says. "It's not that far" Smoky answers back, "besides, there maybe some hidden treasure in there" Smoky adds. "Well, OK" Kailey says and the two pups head toward North beach. Back at the lookout, Chase and Marshall are outside washing his police truck. "OK Marshall, turn on the water" Chase says after washing the front of his truck. "ARF ARF, Hose" Marshall says and true to form, soaks Chase before the truck. "Oops, Sorry Chase" Marshall says as he shuts the water off. "Well, at least I don't have to take a bath later" Chase says as the two break into a laugh. Meanwhile at North beach, Smoky and Kailey have reached the pirate cavern. "C'mon Kailey" Smoky says as he squeezes thru the opening, "You're not scared, are you?" he asks. "Me?" Kailey says, "I'll show you who's not scared" as she runs into the entrance after Smoky. Meanwhile, back at City Hall, Ryder and Mayor Goodway are looking over some drawings of the North beach area. "Ryder, I've decided that the town of Adventure Bay will have to close off the area around North beach" the mayor is saying. When Ryder asks why, the mayor continues "The weather bureau tells me that area is prone to very high tides, in fact, the pirate cavern you found often fills with water". Ryder agrees and tells the Mayor that the PAW patrol will take care of it when he gets back to the lookout. "Thank you Ryder" the Mayor says. "I don't know what Adventure Bay would do without you and the PAW patrol". Ryder leaves the mayor's office and returns to the lookout. Back at the cavern, the pups are busy exploring and find a ladder carved into the cave wall. "Wonder where this leads?" Smoky says. "Well, one way to find out" Kailey replies and our two pups start climbing. About that time, high tide is starting to come up the beach. Back at the lookout, Ryder calls the pups together. "Pups, I've learned from Mayor Goodway that the pirate cavern we found will have to be closed off because the tides occasionally fill the cavern with water. "Uh Oh" Chase says. "What's wrong Chase?" Ryder asks. "Smoky and Kailey aren't here" Chase says. "They said they were going down to the beach". Chase adds. Ryder goes to the periscope and scans the beach area. "Well, they're not at the beach" Ryder says. "We better go look for them" he adds. "Chase, you head down to the beach and see if you can find their trail" Ryder tells our police pup. "Will do, Ryder Sir" Chase barks back. "Skye, use your helicopter and goggles to see if you can spot them from the air" "Yippee, this pup's gotta fly" Skye replies back. Ryder continues, "Zuma, use your hovercraft and check the area around North beach, just in case they went exploring". "Ready, Set, Get Wet" Zuma answers. "The rest of you, stand by in case you're needed" Ryder says. With that, our three pups hit the slide and head to their vehicles. TO BE CONTINUED Ladsone